Linda's Coma
by Mini the minx
Summary: Linda falls unconscious, will she be ok?


Simon came home from work as Linda was watching Hollyoaks, he walked straight over to the TV and switched it off and looked at her. Linda knew not to say anything, she looked up at him.

"I want a sandwich", Simon said

"What do you want in it", Linda asked.

"The usual", Simon replied.

Linda went into the kitchen and made a cheese and pickle sandwich and cut it half so it was two triangles and then gave the plate to Simon. He took a bit and spat it out on Linda.

"What is this", Simon asked.

"A cheese and pickle sandwich, your usual", Linda replied.

"I wanted just cheese", Simon replied

Linda felt frightened. He pushed her and she hit her head on the work table and fell to the ground. Simon called an ambulance and left the door open as he left so they would find her. Dixie and Jeff arrived and they found Linda unconscious.

"Hello princess can you tell me you name", Jeff asked.

Linda was unresponsive. Dixie and Jeff looked at each other, they knew something wasn't right. The door was open and they found bruises down her arm. Dixie put pressure on the head wound and then they put her in the back of the ambulance. Jeff drived and Dixie treated her in the back. They arrived a few minutes later.

"Unknown female found collapsed at home she's KO'd and unresponsive", Dixie said.

They moved Linda over as Jessica came in. She knew who was on the bed. Adam walked in and looked at her.

"Linda", Adam said in shock.

Jessica was confused at how Adam knew her. She hadn't seen Linda in ten years and for Adam to know her seemed walked over and watched from the distance. She felt hurt seeing her friend lie there lifeless. Adam put his arm around Jessica as she looked up at him.

"How do you know Linda", Jessica asked.

"Err", Adam replied.

"Adam", Jessica said.

"She came to visit you when you were in a coma", Adam replied.

Jessica was shocked. She didn't think Linda cared about her, especially after she had left while Jessica was pregnant with Lucas. But then they both had different ideas. Linda wanted to go travelling and Jessica wanted to be with her children. Linda was wheeled to a room of her own and Jessica went up and sat with her.

"What happened Linda. Who did this to you", Jessica asked.

She knew she wouldn't get an answer but she wasn't expecting to see Linda covered in cuts and bruises. Linda was her beautiful best friend from college and they used to do everything together. They even went on Linda's first holiday together. Jessica wanted to make it the time of Linda's life so she took her to Spain. Jessica had kept the photo's they took of each other and the failed attempt at selfies however there were some nice photos of the girls together.

"Remember that time we went to the zoo and you got really excited over the penguins", Jesica asked.

She took Linda's hand. Knowing Linda could still hear her was giving Jessica strength. She was surprised Linda had done the same when it was the other way round and Jessica was layig in a coma. Jessica held her hand as a man came in.

"Out now", Simon said aggressively.

Jessica got up and left the room but ducked down by the window to see what was happening in the room. Adam walked past and looked at her.

"What are you doing", Adam asked.

Jesica didn't answer, she didn't want to take her eyes off Linda. Adam knelt down next to Jessica and they watched through the blinds together. They were shocked to see what Simon was doing to Linda. He was touching her and kissing her everywhere.

"No wonder she accused me of sexual assault", Adam said.

"What did you do now", Jessica asked.

"Nothing", Adam replied.

"So why has Linda accused you of sexual assult", Jessica asked.

"Long story", Adam replied.

"Adam just tell me", Jessica replied.

"She walked in on me kissing you and assumed it was sexual assult", Adam replied.

"Is that it", Jessica asked.

"What? Do you not trust me", Adam asked.

"I don't know Adam. You have cheated in the past", Jessica replied.

"We hugged before she left but she went for the hug first", Adam replied.

As the watched on Simon hit Linda and then pushed her off the bed. Jessica went to get sucrity as Adam stepped in the room. Simon looked at him and tgen at Linda.

"Leave her and this room", Adam said.

"She's mine", Simon replied.

"No she's not. You can't own a person", Adam replied.

Simon left as Adam carefully picked up Linda and placed her back on her bed. He reattached everything and sat by her side with his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Linda", Adam said.

Noel and Big Mac came in smiling, they looked disappointed when they saw that Lindla wasn't awake. Adam looked at them both.

"What do you clowns want", Adam asked.

"We wanted to see Linda" Big Mac replied.

"well now you've seen her, you can both leave", Adam replied.

Big Mac and Noel left as Lenny entered. He watched them leave and then started to clean up a wound on Linda's arm. Adam looked at it.

"How could I miss that", Adam asked.

"You were more concentrated on getting her back on the bed", Lenny replied.

Lenny finished cleaning it up and looked at Adam who couldn't believe he'd missed it. He looked up at Lenny shaking his head. Lenny looked at him.

"Adam", Lenny said.

"She wasn't battered and bruised a couple of weeks ago", Adam replied.

"I know, I gave her a hug. Makes me wonder if its the best hug she's had in a while", Lenny replied.

"Or only hug, I hugged her too because she hugged me first", Adam replied.

Jessica came back after writig a statement for the police after what Simon had done. She sat next to Adam and smiled at Lenny. Lenny half smiled back.

"If I see him I'll punch him", Lenny said.

"Don't do that. He'll go home and take his anger out on Linda, you wouldn't want that would you Lenny", Jessica asked.

"No", Lenny replied.

"What Linda usually like", Adam asked.

"She's fun, happy, can be stubborn, fantastic friend, a little weird ok very weird but the bestest friend I've ever had, until she decided to leave me and not call me", Jessica replied.

"You sure she didn't call because of this controlling guy we've just seen", Lenny asked.

"It seems as if she snuck out to visit you", Adam replied.

"Its pathetic she doesn't have freedom", Lenny replied.

"We went to Spain and when we came back I had this horrible sun burn and Linda had a glowing tan she enjoyed her first ever holiday and jokingly picking on my sunburn by putting her tanned arm next to by red arm. I looked like one of them chewy lollies Amelia likes", Jessica replied.

"Is their anyone I can call for her", Lenny asked.

"No", Jessica replied.

Lenny was paged so he got up and left. Adam and Jessica looked at Linda, they were the only people she had.

"Where's her parents", Adam asked.

"She's never met her dad and her mum doesn't really care about her and her older sister is a drug addict", Jessica replied.

Adam shock his head and looked at Jessica. He'd do anything to see his son Harry again and then their are parents out there who don't care about their children. Linda's eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"Hey", Jessica said.

"Jess I need to go home", Linda said.

"You're safe here", Jessica replied.

"Linda", Adam said.

"You're the man who gave me a hug and walked me to the lift", Linda said.

"Yes I am", Adam replied.

Linda smiled as Adam took a deep breath, he had to deliver some news he didn't like hearing himself. He looked at Linda and just came out with it.

"I'm so sorry but your unborn baby has passed away", Adam said.

They were words he now hates to say even more now his lost Harry. Linda turned away from them and started to cry. It broke Jessica inside as she tried to stay strong hearing her friend cry. She held Linda's hand for comfort. Adam put his arm around Jessica. She turned back round still crying.

"Does Simon know", Linda asked while crying.

"No", Adam replied.

"I need to tell him", Linda replied.

"I'll tell him", Adam said.

Adam left leaving Jessica and Linda alone in the room. Linda was still crying into her pillow. Jessica stroked her thumb across Linda's hand as she held it.

"It'll be ok", Jessica said.

She knew it wouldn't get any better but the best she could do is say it will do. She sat with Linda and tried to comfort her over the loss of her unborn baby.


End file.
